Pollyanna/22
| autor=Eleanor H. Porter | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} Rozdział XXII. Pan Jan Pendlton. Ani na drugi dzień, ani następnych Pollyanna do szkoły nie poszła. Nie zauważyła tego jednak, gdyż z powodu gorączki, która nie ustępowała, nie zdawała sobie dokładnie sprawy z tego, co się działo wokoło. Dopiero po tygodniu gorączka spadła, ból ustąpił i wtedy Pollyannie trzeba było opowiedzieć na nowo wszystko, co się z nią stało. — Więc jestem tylko zraniona, a nie chora — powiedziała, wysłuchawszy opowiadania. — To bardzo dobrze! — Dlaczego dobrze, Pollyanno? — zapytała że zdziwieniem ciotka. — No pewnie, ciociu — odparła Pollyanna — że lepiej mieć złamaną nogę, jak pan Pendlton, niż być chorą przez całe życie, tak jak pani Smith! Złamana noga zrośnie się, a kaleka pozostanie zawsze kaleką. Panna Polly gwałtownie wstała, gdyż nie mogła znieść wzroku siostrzenicy i, podszedłszy do biurka, zaczęła odruchowo przerzucać książki i bezcelowo przestawiać z miejsca na miejsce różne przedmioty. Nie wyobrażała sobie, czy kiedykolwiek będzie miała odwagę powiedzieć dziewczynce, że to nie było złamanie, lecz zupełnie co innego. Pollyanna tymczasem przypatrywała się ruchomym promieniom tęczowym, których pełno było w pokoju z powodu porozwieszanych na oknie szkiełek. — Cieszę się także — mówiła w dalszym ciągu — że nie jest to żadna zakaźna choroba, ponieważ ciocia nie mogłaby wtedy być przy mnie! — Jak widzę, kochanie, jesteś z wielu rzeczy zadowolona — powiedziała panna Polly. — A tak, ciociu! I to zawsze wtedy, gdy patrzę na te widma słoneczne. Tak bardzo je lubię i tak bardzo wdzięczna jestem za nie panu Pendltonowi. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale zdaje mi się, że się cieszę nawet z tego wypadku samochodowego. — Pollyanno! Pollyanna z łagodnym uśmiechem spojrzała na pannę Polly. — Bo od chwili, gdy jestem chora, ciocia, mówiąc do mnie, powiedziała kilka razy „kochanie“, czego dawniej nigdy nie było. A to takie przyjemne! Przedtem kilka pań z dobroczynności nazywały mię tak. Było to bardzo uprzejmie z ich strony, ale nie robiło takiej przyjemności, jak teraz, gdy wyraz ten słyszę z ust cioci, która jest moją, moją! Panna Polly dotknęła ręką szyi, jakby chcąc odepchnąć coś, co ją dusiło i nie mogąc powstrzymać łez, pośpiesznie opuściła pokój, korzystając z tego, że w tej chwili właśnie weszła pielęgniarka. Tego samego dnia po południu Nansy, zobaczywszy w ogrodzie starego Tomasza, co tchu pobiegła do niego, wołając: — Tomaszu! Tomaszu! Zgadnijcie, co się stało! Chociażbyście sto lat zgadywali — nie zgadniecie! — A więc nie warto nawet, żebym próbował — odparł flegmatycznie ogrodnik — tem bardziej, że mocno wątpię, żebym żył jeszcze sto lat! Lepiej będzie, jeśli poprostu powiesz mi, o co chodzi. — A więc dobrze. Czy wiecie, kto jest w tej chwili w salonie u panny Polly? Stary Tomasz poruszył przecząco głową. — Nie wiem. — Jest... pan Pendlton! — Żartujesz, Nansy! — Ależ nie, sama go wprowadziłam! Przyszedł na kulach, a powóz jego czeka na ulicy. I pomyśleć sobie tylko: on u niej! — A dlaczego nie? — zapytał stary ogrodnik. — Jakto? Wiecie przecież, że pan Pendlton nie przychodził tu od wielu lat. — A cóż panna Polly na tę wizytę powiedziała? — Nic! Była tak spokojna, iż zdawało mi się, że mnie nie słyszała. Powtórzyłam więc jeszcze raz, a wtedy najspokojniej odpowiedziała: „proszę powiedzieć panu Pendltonowi, że zaraz przyjdę“. Powiedziałam mu to i natychmiast przybiegłam do was! — No, no — zamruczał stary Tomasz, zabierając się do roboty. Pan Pendlton czekał niedługo, gdyż wkrótce szybkie kroki upewniły go o zbliżaniu się panny Polly Harrington. Usiłował wstać, lecz powstrzymała go ruchem ręki, której mu jednak nie podała, a twarz jej zachowała wyraz sztywny i zimny. Przez chwilę panowało milczenie. — Przyszedłem dowiedzieć się o zdrowie Pollyanny — przemówił wreszcie pan Pendlton. — Dziękuję, jest bez zmiany — odpowiedziała panna Polly. — To znaczy, że... Czy nie mogłaby mnie pani objaśnić dokładniej, co to jest właściwie? Twarz panny Polly nabrała wyrazu rozpaczy. — Chciałabym, ale nie mogę! — Czy pani chce przez to powiedzieć, że nie wie sama co jej jest? — Tak. — A cóż lekarz? — Doktór Warren, zdaje mi się, też nie może tego określić. Skomunikował się ze specjalistą z New-Yorku, który ma przyjechać na konsyljum. — Ale czy ma jakie rany? — Miała lekką ranę na głowie, poza tem kilka sińców, ale co najważniejsze — to jest coś w kręgosłupie, co spowodowało paraliż obu nóg. Pan Pendlton westchnął głęboko, chwilę milczał, potem zapytał: — Jakże ona to przyjęła? — Nie zdaje sobie sprawy z tego, co jest w rzeczywistości, a ja nie czuję się na siłach powiedzieć jej tego. — Czyż nie czuje, że nie może poruszać nogami? — Czuje, naturalnie! Ale myśli, że jest to złamanie i cieszy się z tego, mówiąc, że woli mieć złamane nogi, tak jak pan, niż być stale chorą, jak pani Smith. Cały czas mówi o tem! Boże, jakie to straszne! Pan Pendlton widział znękaną pannę Polly, oraz oczy jej pełne łez, i bezwiednie myśli jego wróciły do tego dnia, kiedy Pollyanna, opierając się namowie, aby zamieszkała u niego, powiedziała mu, że nie mogłaby opuścić swej ciotki. Wspomnienia te spowodowały, że zwrócił się do panny Polly i cichym stłumionym głosem odezwał się: — Czy pani wie, panno Harrington, że ja usiłowałem namówić Pollyannę, aby zamieszkała u mnie? — U pana? Pan Pendlton zadrżał na dźwięk głosu, jakim te słowa zostały wypowiedziane, lecz mówił dalej: — Tak! Domyśla się pani zapewne, że chciałem ją adoptować i, naturalnie, uczynić moją spadkobierczynią. Panna Polly zmiękła. Zrozumiała nagle, jaka świetna przyszłość otwierała się przed Pollyanną, zawdzięczając temu adoptowaniu i zapytała siebie w duchu, czy Pollyanna ze względu na swój wiek mogłaby być na tyle interesowną, aby ją nęcił majątek pana Pendltona. — Kocham bardzo Pollyannę — mówił w dalszym ciągu pan Pendlton — kocham ją dla niej i dla jej matki, i na nią chciałem przenieść całą, ukrytą we mnie w ciągu lat, miłość. Miłość! Panna Polly raptem uprzytomniła sobie, że to ona pierwsza wzięła do siebie dziewczynkę, tę tak spragnioną czułości i pieszczot dziewczynkę, że nawet słowo „kochanie“, powiedziane do niej przez pannę Polly, było w stanie wynagrodzić ból i cierpienia, spowodowane wypadkiem. I teraz dziewczynce tej ofiarowano ukrywaną przez szereg lat miłość, a nie była przecież na tyle małą, żeby tego nie odczuć i nie zrozumieć! Panna Polly rozmyślała o tem wszystkiem z bijącem sercem i straszną myślą, jak smutnem byłoby jej życie teraz — bez Pollyanny! — No i cóż? — zapytała sztywnym głosem. Pan Pendlton wyczuł w głosie, że panna Polly dużym wysiłkiem woli panowała nad sobą i uśmiechnął się smutnie. — Nie chciała się zgodzić — odpowiedział. — Dlaczego? — Nie chciała pani opuścić. Mówiła, że pani była tak dobra dla niej, że chciała z panią pozostać. Powiedziała również, iż zdaje jej się, że i pani chciałaby, żeby ona pozostała — dodał, podnosząc się z krzesła. Nie patrząc na pannę Polly, skierował się do drzwi, lecz usłyszał za sobą śpieszne kroki, a gdy się odwrócił, ujrzał wyciągniętą do siebie drżącą rękę. — Gdy przybędzie z New-Yorku doktór i będę wiedziała o zdrowiu Pollyanny coś określonego, nie omieszkam pana zawiadomić — powiedziała panna Polly wzruszonym głosem. — Do widzenia! Dziękuję za odwiedziny! Pollyanna bardzo, bardzo się ucieszy, gdy się o tem dowie!